Warriors: The New Clans Book 1: Storm of Fire
by thunderzap333
Summary: A story about two young cats, Blazefang and Storm, both striving for respect and recognition among their clans. Until one day, things go terribly wrong. Join them in their adventures in the new clans! FlameClan, RainClan, SoulClan and StoneClan, each of which preceded an original warrior clan. RATED T JUST IN CASE


This is the Real Version! :D

The New Clans

The Storm of Fire

ALLEGIANCES

FLAMECLAN

LEADER Foxtstar – Beautiful sleek Red she-cat with black paws and ears, and a white tipped tail, Yellow eyes.

DEPUTY Solartooth – Golden tom, Yellow eyes (Mate: Blueclaw)

MEDICINE CAT Dapplestep – Silver tom with spotted paws, blue eyes.

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Squirrelear – beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat, Green eyes (Mother of Blazefang and Stormfang)

Bramblescar – Battle scarred brown tabby tom, amber eyes (Squirrelear's brother)

Jaywhisker – Silver tabby she-cat, Blue eyes

Robinspots – Brown tom with a ginger underbelly, amber eyes

Blazefang – Sleek jet black she-cat with brown stripes, Flame colored eyes

Stormfang – Sleek blue-gray tom with brown stripes, Green eyes (Mate: Riverstripe) – Apprentice: Reedpaw

Riverstripe – long-haired silver she-cat, Icy eyes

Blueclaw – stormy blue-gray she-cat, piercing blue eyes

Thunderstripe - Golden tom with black stripes that look like lightning, amber eyes

Reedflower - Light brown she-cat, Green eyes

Jaggedcloud - Dusty brown tom, blue eyes

Stormeyes – Large gray and white tom, one blue one yellow eye

Duskflight – dark gray, almost black she-cat

APPRENITCES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Dapplepaw – Silver tom, blue eyes

Sunpaw –golden brown and cream tom

Redpaw – reddish she-cat

Wolfpaw – blue-gray tom with black stripes

Sharppaw – jet-black tom with gray stripes

Silverpaw – silver she-cat with brown stripes

Leopardpaw – black spotted golden she-cat

Tigerpaw – dark brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Frosteyes – pale-gray she-cat (Mother of Thunderstripe's kits: Whitekit, Goldenkit, Smallkit and Mousekit)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes (Mate: Squirrel flight)

Squirrelflight – Dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

Squirrelear – beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat, Green eyes (Mother of Blazefang and Stormfang)

Bramblescar – Battle scarred brown tabby tom, amber eyes (Squirrelear's brother)

RAINCLAN

LEADER Rainstar – blue-gray tom, stormy blue eyes

DEPUTY Thornfang – dark brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT Poppypelt – cream she-cat with black flecks, green eyes

MEDICINE APPRENTICE Stormwing – blue-gray she-cat, amber eyes

WARRIORS

Hollystripe – brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Scorchclaw – dark ginger tom with black stripes, amber eyes

Fogeyes – light-gray she-cat, cloudy blue eyes

Blackstorm – black tom, blue eyes

Darkstream – black she-cat, blue eyes (Blackstorm's sister)

Icefang – white tom, icy eyes

Hollowclaw – brown she-cat, yellow eyes

Windfur – white she-cat, green eyes

Treefall – dark brown she-cat, dark-green eyes

Clawstream– black tom, dark-blue eyes

Streameyes – beautiful silver tabby she-cat, icy eyes

Stormcloud – blue-gray she-cat, amber eyes

Moonfeather – cream tom, green eyes

Flamingstep – ginger she-cat, yellow eyes

APPRENTICES

Midnightpaw – tortoiseshell she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Talonpaw – blue-gray tom

Breezepaw – white tom

Starpaw – golden she-cat

QUEENS

Ashfang – dark-gray she-cat (expecting Thornfang's kits)

ELDERS

Scarpelt – battle-scarred brown tabby tom, green eyes

Tigerstripe – gray she-cat with black stripes, amber eyes

SOULCLAN

LEADER Soulstar – Golden tabby tom, amber eyes

DEPUTY Dovefeather – Light gray she-cat, blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT Sunflight – Golden tabby she-cat, flashing amber eyes

MEDICINE APPRENTICE Icepaw - blind silver she-cat

WARRIORS

Dewcloud – Blue-gray she-cat with darker flecks, flashing Icy-blue eyes

Tallfur – long-furred black & white tabby she-cat, green eyes

Leafstorm – Light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Heathernose – Brown and white tom, green eyes

Thistlecloud – Pale ginger tabby tom, Icy-blue eyes

Crowfur – Handsome black tom, blue eyes

Owleyes – beautiful brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Sedgeface – Long-furred ginger tabby tom, green eyes

Cedarstorm – dark ginger tabby tom, blue eyes

Brackenspots – Brown she-cat, amber eyes

Toadfeather – black & white tom, green eyes

Jaywing – dark gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Mousetail – dark brown tom, blue eyes

Kinkface – pale ginger she-cat, green eyes

APPRENTICES

Icepaw – blind silver she-cat

Daisypaw – cream she-cat

Flamepaw – flame-colored tom

Fernpaw – Black she-cat

Smokepaw – smoky black tom

Leafpaw – brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS

STONECLAN

LEADER Stonestar – Dark gray tom with flashing yellow eyes.

DEPUTY Shrewwhisker – Dusty brown tom with a white underbelly, amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT Snowfall – Beautiful pure-white she-cat, icy-blue eyes

WARRIORS

Longnight – Muscular gray and white tom, deep blue eyes

Jayflight – silver tabby tom, green eyes

Tallstorm – dark gray, almost black, tabby tom, amber eyes

Smokewing – Smoky-black she-cat, green eyes

Blackfall – black she-cat

Onestripe – golden tom with a stripe on forehead, green eyes

Toadclaw – brown and white tom, amber eyes

Mistwing – gray tabby she-cat

Mintstripe – silver tabby she-cat

Stormblaze – black tom

Brookfrost – dark brown she-cat

Hazelfur – brown tabby tom

Leafwind – white she-cat

APPRENTICES

Grasspaw – gray tabby tom

Bramblepaw – brown tom

Featherpaw – pale brown and white tabby she-cat

Sandpaw – dark brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS

Mistwing – gray tabby she-cat (Mother of Stormblaze's kits: Oakkit, Ferretkit, Rowankit)

Mintstripe – silver tabby she-cat (

BLOODCLAN

LEADER Bone – muscular brown and white tom, flashing amber eyes

WARRIORS

Wolf – large broad shouldered dark blue gray tom, amber eyes

Snake – Dark brown tom, snake like pale yellow eyes

Smoke – small black she cat with one gray paw, Green eyes

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

Angel – beautiful pure-white kittypet that lives in a two-leg nest in RainClan territory

Amber – long-furred ginger rouge that lives in the old twoleg nest

Darkspirit – pure shadowed cat with white specks for eyes and an evil sharp-toothed grin

Prologue

It was a cold night, the moon was covered by dark clouds, and an eerie fog rolled in. Storm glanced up at the sky, there were no stars. Storm's heart pounded in his chest, and fear surged through him, as Snake was leading him to Bone. Bone stood on top of a metal box, and looked down at Storm, rage flashing in his eyes.

"Well, well Storm, seems like you have betrayed us" He announced.

Storm couldn't meet Bone's gaze.

"I-I was just playing" He mewed.

"Just playing" Bone mocked "You insulted me!"

A small black cat stood forward, defensiveness flashing in her eyes.

"He did not!" she growled "Wolf was lying!"

Wolf looked down at the black cat.

"You _dare_ say I'm the liar!" he growled, unsheathing his blood-stained claws "when you are standing there saying nonsense! I'm always right Smoke!"

"What if you're not? Do you have proof that I'm lying?" Smoke meowed angrily, she lashed her tail.

Wolf growled low, and looked up at Bone. Grinning evilly Bone nodded.

Smoke's eyes widened in fear as the muscular cat slowly stalked towards her. Storm got to his paws and dashed to fight along with Smoke. Suddenly, he felt sharp claws pierce his skin and pin him down.

"Don't hurt her!" Storm yowled pleadingly, it was too late. An earsplitting wail of pain and fear rang through the clearing, and Wolf, backed away from Smoke. Blood spilled out of a deep gash over Smoke's belly, and Wolf stood licking the blood off his claws.

"What-What have you done to her!" Storm wailed. Bone released his grip on Storm's shoulder, and snickered.

"Were done here" Bone meowed "let's go Wolf" and the two toms padded into the darkness.

"Smoke, Smoke wake up" he begged "You can't leave me!"

Smoke slowly opened her eyes.

"I-I can't move" she gasped "Storm, Storm help me"

Grief engulfed him; there was nothing he could do to save her.

"Smoke, you must get up, I'll- I'll take you to fuzz! His twolegs will heal you" he meowed.

Storm gently picked her up by the scruff on her neck, and put her on his back, he dashed towards Fuzz's house as fast as he could. A kittypet, Fuzz, stared down at him, his eyes wide with horror.

"Come on then, bring her in" Fuzz meowed. Storm knew there was nothing he could do from here, he gave Smoke to Fuzz. _It's up to Fuzz to heal her_ he thought, his head and tail dropped _please Fuzz, and I can't lose my only sister._

_Chapter 1_

_Blazefang padded through the thorn tunnel, a huge _rabbit hanging from her jaws, her eyes blazed with satisfaction, this was a fine piece of prey she caught, she had become a warrior only one half-moon ago and she couldn't help but feel pride in her. She can remember her ceremony perfectly.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting!" Flamestar yowled. Slowly all of the clan padded out of their dens and headed for the clearing.

"Blazepaw and Stormpaw step forward" he announced. The two apprentices were shaking excitedly, and they padded up to the high ledge.

"I Flamestar, leader of FlameClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices, they have worked hard to understand your noble code, and I commend then as warriors in your turn" he yowled. "Blazepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Blazepaw mewed.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name, from now on you will be known as Blazefang, we honor your bravery and fierceness and accept you as a full warrior of FlameClan" He meowed. "Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Stormpaw meowed happily.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name, from now on you will be known as Stormfang, we honor your curiosity and diligence and accept you as a full warrior of FlameClan" He meowed.

The clan cheered the new warrior's names. "Blazefang, Stormfang!"

Blazefang dropped the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile, and stretched, her jet black fur warmed by the sun. She lied down, and watched the clan go about their daily lives, Foxtail was organizing a border patrol, Duskpaw and Jaggedpaw were bringing fresh-kill to the elders, Flamestar was on the high-ledge watching the camp, Squirrelear at his side, Blueclaw and Riverstripe outside watching their kits play. Blazefang smiled and padded towards the warrior den, she lie down in her moss nest and fell asleep.

The forest was filled with starry light, and the sky was full of stars, Blazefang knew she was in the hunting grounds of StarClan. A cat padded out from behind the trees he was a large tom with a flame-colored pelt.

'F-Firestar?" Blaze fang mewed.

"Do not be alarmed little one, I am here to tell you something" he meowed calmly.

"A message from StarClan, but I'm not a Medicine Cat, why tell it to me?" Blazefang asked.

"Because, like I used to, you share special connection with your warrior ancestors" Firestar replied.

Blazefang scuffled her paws nervously.

"Alright, what is it..." she mumbled.

"A war is coming, one that will bring unnecessary death, four cats must bring peace before all is lost, Blaze's fang, Scorch's claw, a cloud of dew and a long night" Firestar mewed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blazefang meowed, but Firestar was fading.

Moss was spread across the floor as Blazefang woke; luckily there were no other warriors but her in the den. She sighed. _This is going to be a long night…_ Blazefang thought

_Long Night… Where have I heard that? Oh yeah! My dream! Flowerstripe might be able to tell me what it means; I should go talk to her. _Quickly, Blazefang padded towards the Medicine Cat den.

The strong smell of herbs filled Blazefang's senses, Chervil, Comfrey, Yarrow, and Catmint. Flowerstripe was sitting at the end of her den sorting herbs while her apprentice, Dapplepaw, made poultices. Flicking her tail-tip, Flowerstripe turned from what she was doing and faced Blazefang.

"Greetings Blazefang" Flowerstripe meowed "What can I do for you?"

Blazefang mind raced as she searched for the right words.

"I-I got a message… from StarClan…" Blazefang started.

"Oh? And what was it?" Flowerstripe looked eager to hear what she had to say. StarClan has been silent lately, they haven't said anything for about two moons, except when the Medicine Cats made the journey to Moon-pool to share tongues with their ancestors.

"Well, Firestar appeared to me" Blazefang continued "He said that a war is coming and that four cats must bring peace before all is lost"

"Huh, I think the answer is obvious, give it time and you'll understand" Flowerstripe suggested.

"Thanks Flowerstripe!" Blazefang yowled before leaving her den.

Tail and head held high, Blazefang padded to the warriors den.

_Chapter 2_

_Storm shivered his pelt dark from rain. He wasn't_ sure where he was headed but his paws drew him onward to some unknown land. _It's alright as long as I'm far away from here… its better if Smoke stays with Fuzz; at least I know she won't starve._ Storm sighed, it hurt him as much as Bone's claws holding him down to leave Smoke behind, but right now it was the only thing he could do. Enormous trees and bushes blocked his path, but he felt like something was calling him, something distant, he _had_ to get through. Storm leapt into a bush, and pushed himself through. In front of him was a wasteland, with large yellow two-leg monsters everywhere, and two-legs with shiny pelts and hard yellow things on their head yowling to others. Storm knew at once they were building a two-leg den, but this one was larger than the rest.

_If they're just making one den, then why tear down the trees!_ Storm thought, his fur on end in horror. Glancing around the dirt land Storm tried to find what was urging him onward, his paws started moving again, they were taking him to large stones pointing out of the grounds.

_Mountains!_

Storm took a deep breath and let his paws guide him, it's not like he had another choice but to follow what seemed to be his destiny at this point. He paused suddenly as he heard a yowl.

_Is BloodClan coming for me!?_ Storm thought in terror _Bone will surely kill me!_

"Storm!" the yowl called again, it was different, it sounded like a she-cat, it sounded like Smoke!

"Smoke!" Storm called back, his eyes blazing with delight. Storm didn't stop to think, he dashed in Smoke's direction. She was in front of the bushes at the edge of the dirt land.

"You're ok! I thought for sure you were dead!" Storm meowed.

Smoke licked his cheek.

"I would never leave my brother behind" she meowed. "But why in the world are you out here?"

"Something's calling me" Storm flicked his tail toward the mountains. Smoke stared at the mountains, eyes widened.

"Are you bee-brained? The mountains are dangerous! Bone says never to leave BloodClan territory!" Smoke meowed.

"Bone is not my leader" Storm mewed, rage flashing in his eyes. Tail flicking with anger, Storm padded off in the direction of the Mountains. Smoke stood staring at him in dismay, yet Storm couldn't travel with a cat that's loyal to Bone still; he did not care if he left his only sister behind.

The mountains loomed in front of Storm; the moon behind it cast long shadows across the dirt land. Glancing around cautiously, he padded into the mouth of a tunnel. Darkness engulfed him, he was aware of the other tunnels, yet something urged him onward. Light flashed as he entered a cave, and there in the center, was a glowing gem. Storm's eyes widened, in awe. Whispers sounded from every side of him, as he padded up to the mysterious gem. Pressing his nose against it, he fell asleep.

Storm's eyes flung opened to seeing him surrounded by starry cats, their eyes widened in shock. Getting to his paws, Storm shook himself, and the starry cats backed away. A blue-gray she-cat padded out from the crowd and opened her jaws to speak.

"Greetings, young one, I am Bluestar former leader of ThunderClan" her eyes flickered in amusement "you're from BloodClan aren't you?"

Storm's fur stood on end at the thought of BloodClan; he _hated_ them and is definitely not loyal to them anymore.

"I see, looks like I am mistaken, you are a loner are you not?" Bluestar asked.

Storm silently gasped.

"W-well I am of BloodClan… but I left them" Storm meowed shakily "my paws led me here, and I have no idea why, I'm sorry, Bluestar, if I disturbed you"

"Not at all, there is a reason why you are here, it may be linked with the Clans" Bluestar meowed. Bluestar's eyes flashed.

Storm's head tilted, what was a clan? Were they cats, like these? Yet he sat silently to listen to her words, she sounded like she had all the wisdom in the world. _What if she could answer all my questions?_ The others calmed, their fur lie flat; apparently this cat was not a threat to them. Bluestar purred, and glanced at a tortoiseshell she-cat, the she-cat nodded.

"This is the one, Bluestar" she mewed.

Bluestar beckoned with her tail at an old black she cat with a scarred muzzle to step forward.

"Yellowfang, what do you think?" Bluestar asked the black she-cat.

"I think it's just a loner… but he may be of help to us, it depends, if he _can_ help us" Yellowfang rasped.

"Cats of StarClan, It has been decided! This cat is the one!" She meowed so all the cats could hear.

"Storm" she continued "find the clans, let your paws guide you on your journey and I will be watching you"

Bluestar touched his forehead with her nose, and murmured something Storm couldn't catch, and then slowly, she faded.

Gasping, Storm awoke in the cave he slept in, _find the clans?_ _What did Bluestar Mean? Who is that tortoiseshell cat? Why was I surrounded by spirit cats? _Storm thought desperately_. _Then he felt the same urge that led him here, it was time to go, _this _was his destiny.

_Chapter 3_

_Blazefang sat eating a vole after her hunting patrol with Robinspots _and Solartooth, her eyes blazed with satisfaction as she repeated the prophecy in her head. She licked her paw and drew it over her ear; she had to find the others, Scorch's claw, cloud of Dew, and a Long Night. Letting her paws lead her out of the thorn tunnel of the camp, she thought of the names of warriors from other clans, there was Longnight from StoneClan, Dewcloud from SolarClan, and Scorchclaw from RainClan. She stopped. _At least two other warriors should come, in case we get attacked _Blazefang padded towards the warriors den, she knew that Robinspots and Solartooth were awake, but they just went on a patrol. Stormfang, her brother, padded up to her with Thunderpaw.

"Hi, Blazefang" Stormfang meowed. She flicked her tail in a greeting.

"Stormfang, I need you for something" Blazefang mewed "it's very important"

"Aright, what is it?" Stormfang asked. Quickly, Blazefang explained the prophecy and how she had to find the three others.

"Well, I don't have any patrols right now, sure, I'll go" Stormfang replied.

"I want to go too! Can I go Stormfang? Can I _please_?" Thunderpaw mewed excitedly.

"Hmm… You better ask Jaywhisker about that" Stormfang meowed.

"Ask me what?" Jaywhisker had overheard her apprentice and padded over to the others. Blazefang explained everything to her. Jaywhisker flicked her ear.

"Sure, Thunderpaw can go, as long as I come too" Jaywhisker decided.

"Yay, I promise I'll be very good" Thunderpaw meowed happily.

Together, the patrol padded out to the forest towards the RainClan border, the dark pine trees made Blazefang's pelt bristle. Closing her eyes, she started to remember how the clans came to the lake; it was Leaf-bare, after a long journey made by cats from each clan, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight of ThunderClan, Feathertail and Stormfur of RiverClan, Crowfeather of WindClan, and Tawnypelt of ShadowClan. Firestar safely led the clans to their new home along with the other leaders Tallstar of WindClan, Blackstar of ShadowClan, and Leopardstar of RiverClan. Stormfang paused suddenly and Blazefang snapped out of her daze, a RainClan patrol was approaching, their tails lashing and their pelts bristling. The patrol had for cat and one of them was Scorchclaw, a cat from the prophecy. Hissing in fury Scorchlaw stood in front of Blazefang.

"What do we have here?" he sneered "a couple of FlameClan rouges, now I'll give you one warning to go back to your own territory" Blazefang didn't back down, she unsheathed her jagged, black claws.

"I have not come here to fight, Scorchclaw, I needed to talk to you" she replied calmly. Scorchclaw tilted his head, puzzled.

"Very well, you have my attention, Moonpaw, Duskstorm, go back to camp" Scorchclaw ordered. The rest of Blazefang's patrol fell in beside her, ready to fight if he tried to attack.

"I have received word from SatrClan of four cats called to bring peace, Blaze's fang, a Long Night, Scorch's Claw, and a Cloud of Dew" she explained "I am the Blaze's Fang and we think you are the Scorch's Claw." Scorclaw's eyes widened in shock, and he sat down to listen to the rest of her explanation.

"I need you to come with me to find the others, it is StarClan's wish" She knew that wasn't entirely true, but at least he _might_ come along. Scorchclaw gave his chest fur a couple of licks.

"I will come" he replied simply. Excitement poured out of Blazefang, she wanted to jump around like a kit, but she calmed herself in time.

"Stormfang, Thunderpaw, Jaywhisker, you may go home I'll take it from here" Stromfang dipped his head, and the rest of the patrol obeyed. Silence gripped the cats, and they stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like a moon, they were waiting for someone to start going. Scorchclaw spoke first.

"I'll take you to StoneClan territory to find Longnight" he meowed. Blazefang gasped, how did Scorchclaw know that it was Longnight? Scorchclaw rolled his eyes and padded off into his territory. Pine needles pricked at Blazefang's pads and the forest was dark, she growled to herself, _how could any cat want to live here?_ Once they were on the other side of the forest they paused, a patrol was coming. It was Jayflight, Tallstorm, and Smokewing, they were headed towards them.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Tallstorm sneered.

"Since when do FlameClan and RainClan band together, are they spies?" Smokewing asked. The patrol edged forward, their tails lashing, their fangs bared, their claws unsheathed and their ears flattened against their heads in fury. Blazefang unsheathed her claws; this was one clan they wouldn't get through to without a fight. Scorchclaw growled and his tail lashed, he was ready for a fight. _Oh StarClan please don't let them stop us here! _Blazefang silently prayed.

_Chapter 4_

_Fear and panic surged throughout_ Smoke; her brother was gone, going into unknown territories. Memory flashed at the back of her mind, Clans that have brought down our great leader Scourge it's like Storm was treading through the unknown towards where they hate BloodClan. Smoke's eyes widened, he _is_ going to the clans!

"Oh no… he's going to attack BloodClan!" Smoke yowled.

She dashed through the dirt-land back through the trees towards Bone's den. The large brown tom hissed at her in fury.

"You're alive!" Bone growled, surprise in his eyes. Smoke panted and looked up at Bone.

"Storm escaped…he's getting the clans to attack us!" Smoke announced. Bone growled low and he dug his claws into the dirt.

"He wouldn't _dare_! That little traitor will pay!" Bone growled. Smoke's belly lurched with an unknown emotion.

"We should set out to find him and when we do… I will tear him to shreds and line his entrails from here to the mountains!" Bone declared. Somehow, Smoke felt comfort was it her wild and merciless instinct for power that all BloodClan cats share? Smoke closed her eyes and imagined her claws raking across a cat and the thrill of battle that drove the BloodClan cats. Her eyes grew cold with hatred and Bone smiled at her, he noticed how she was becoming. Bone licked his lips at the thought of battle and watching a cat die under his power. Smoke grinned evilly, she was a BloodClan cat and she would kill to get what she wants.

Storm raced across the field glancing around every second he could to be sure he was going the right way. He stopped suddenly to rest and glanced around the field once more, there was a forest on one side and mountains larger than the ones from before on the other. Instinctively he padded towards the forest where he could eat and rest for the day. Once he was there, Storm parted his jaws to taste the air, he smelled vole. Dropping into the hunter's crouch, Storm glided forward carefully making sure the prey couldn't scent him coming. About a tail-length away, Storm leaped on the vole and finished it off with a swift blow to the neck. He crouched low to eat his kill, finishing it off in a few swift bites. Full and contented, Storm found a patch of grass he could sleep in. Storm looked up at the moon which was just a claw slice in the sky, stars scattered across the sky.

"Is that you Bluestar?" Storm whispered before drifting into sleep.

Storm awoke in a starry forest and the familiar scent of Bluestar wreathed around him. Storm whipped around to find her piercing blue eyes watching him; she padded out from the darkness and stood in front of Storm.

"You are halfway there, just past those mountains is the sun-drown place once you pass that is the clan's territory" Bluestar meowed.

"But how do I know where they are?" Storm asked.

"Let your paws guide you, isn't that how you came here?" Bluestar replied.

"Yeah, thanks Bluestar" Storm meowed. Bluestar was starting to fade.

"When you get there, head for the forest on the other side of the lake" she murmured. Storm awoke in the patch of grass, the sun shone in his eyes and he slowly got to his paws. He stretched and yawned before moving on with his journey. The sun cast long shadows down the field and he could hear the gentle waves of water lapping at a shore. Storm paused. Looking down, he found the Sun-drown place that Bluestar had told him about. He wanted to leap in the air like an excited kit. Slowly, he weaved his way downward towards the water's edge. His large head was reflected in the salty depths and his tail tip flicked in amazement. Turning from the water he continued up the slopes back towards the field.

As he padded onward the air smelled strongly of cats, yet none were around. All he saw was a large lake in the middle of the area and then he noticed the forest at the other side. This was the Clan's home and back there was where he needed to go. Waves lapped at the shore lazily around him as he dashed towards the forest, but he halted midway. There were five cats, they looked like they were about to kill each other. On one side there was a large dark ginger tom with black stripes and next to him a jet-black she-cat with brown stripes. They were outnumbered, the other three cats looked furious and they edged forward, slowly.

"Time to teach you a lesson!" the dark gray tabby on the other side yowled the other two. The tabby lunged straight for the dark ginger tom and tore his claws over his flank. Storm rushed over there, they needed help and fast! He lunged for the tabby and sunk his claws into its shoulder. He thrust to the side harshly and the tabby fell off of the tom. The dark ginger tom looked up at him, wide eyed with horror.

"Who are you?" he gasped. Storm tilted his head puzzled, shouldn't he know who he was.

"I'm Storm" he replied simply and lunged back into the fight.

_Chapter 5_

_Jayflight growled in fury as _Blazefang managed to get a good blow to her side. Puffing out her chest, pride surged through her. She whipped around to help Scorchclaw with  
Tallstorm and Smokewing, but there was a large gray and white tom fighting alongside him. Blazefang dashed over to help them.

"Who is this?" Blazefang asked Scorchclaw.

"Storm, he saved me when Tallstorm had me pinned" Scorchclaw panted, striking a blow at Smokewing's face. Tallstorm was slinking silently through the bushes behind Scorchclaw, ready to land a death blow. Claws unsheathed, Tallstorm pounced on Scorchclaw. He yowled in surprise as Scorchclaw easily flung him off.

"Enough!",Stonestar had seen them fighting, "What is the meaning of this?"

Tallstorm spoke first "They were trespassing"

"We just wanted to speak to one of your warriors, Stonestar" Scorchclaw growled with a furious glare at Tallstorm.

"Get back to your territory. All three of you" Stonestar growled back "You can talk to that warrior at a gathering" He flicked his tail dismissively and the StoneClan patrol walked off with him. Tallstorm cast one last triumphant glance at the patrol before disappearing through the undergrowth. Storm scuffled his paws nervously.

"Now, tell us why you're here" Blazefang meowed to Storm. Storm looked up at her.

"I was sent here by what you call StarClan" Storm replied.

"StarClan?" Scorchclaw sounded surprised.

"And where did they tell you to go?" Blazefang asked.

"To the forest over there" Storm pointed with his tail to FlameClan's territory. Blazefang beckoned with her tail for Storm to follow and nodded to Scorchclaw to go home now. Scorchclaw dipped his head and padded away into the pine trees of his home. Storm followed her silently all the way to her territory. A patrol managed to find them and they rushed over to greet the returning cats.

"You're just in time for Thunderpaw, Jaggedpaw and Reedpaw's ceremony!" Robinspots meowed obviously not noticing Storm.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Blazefang meowed and dashed towards the camp. The ceremony had already begun.

"You will be known as Thunderstripe the clan honors your courage and generosity and accept you as a full warrior of FlameClan" Flamestar meowed from the high-ledge, he turned to Jaggedpaw. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Jaggedpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, You will be known as Jaggedcloud the clan honors your courage and generosity and accept you as a full warrior of FlameClan" Flamestar finished.

"Jaggedcloud, Thunderstripe!" Blazefang cheered with the rest of the clan. Flamestar gazed at eight kits.

"We also have eight kits ready to be apprenticed" Flamestar continued. "Come forward" The kits tumbled forward towards their leader and sat in front of him, shaking with excitement.

"From now until you earn your warrior names you will be known as Sunpaw, Redpaw, Wolfpaw, Sharppaw, Silverpaw, Leopardpaw, Tigerpaw and Violetpaw" The clan happily cheered their names and Flamestar assigned the mentors. Duskpaw was the only apprentice she noticed, she sat watching her old denmates, envy flashing in her indigo eyes. Sympathy flooded Blazefang; her apprentice was ready to be a warrior, if only she had given her the assessment. She padded up to her apprentice and licked her ear.

"Would you like your assessment?" she asked soothingly. Duskpaw's eyes brightened.

"Yes, Blazefang!" Duskpaw squealed. The new apprentices were going out for a training session so they would have to wait. Duskpaw looked very impatient and she started batting at a frond of bramble to entertain herself. Flamestar padded towards them.

"Waiting for her assessment?" he asked.

"Yes, we're waiting for the other apprentices" Blazefang murmured. Flamestar nodded.

"The clan is growing strong" he meowed. A yowl of fear broke the air, and Sunpaw burst into the clearing, horrified and panting.

"Sunpaw what happened!" Flamestar announced. Sunpaw hesitated.

"Speak Sunpaw!" Flamestar meowed louder. Sunpaw was quivering in fear and he opened his jaws to speak.

"V-Violetpaw….Violetpaw is dead!" Sunpaw announced his voice cracked in horror. Shock gasped came from Blazefang's clanmates and yowls of sorrow followed.

_Chapter 6_

_Storm tried not to gag, _a cat had_ died?_ Blazefang was with a dark gray cat at the edge of the clearing, her eyes glazed in sorrow. A patrol returned with a pale gray body dangling from one of the cat's jaws, the little body was torn and bloody.

"How did this happen?" Flamestar demanded. A spotted brown tom in the front spoke first.

"A wolf is in our territory! Violetpaw scented it and went to investigate, but when she didn't return we went looking for her, she was already dead. The wolf escaped into the woods, we saw it leave" Storm's eyes widened in shock. He had seen wolves before but he had not expected one would attack at cat deliberately. Instinctively, he dug his claws into the dirt and blankly stared around the clearing. Blueclaw, one of the queens, was being carried to the Medicine Cat den, making Storm's fur bristle. He followed behind Dapplepaw.

"Is she ok?" Storm asked. Dapplepaw glared up at him.

"She'll be fine, she's just in shock" He replied through a mouthful of fur. Storm nodded and continued to follow him to the Medicine Den. Flowerstripe burst out and her eyes widened when she saw Blueclaw. Dapplepaw rolled his eyes.

"She's just in shock! Give her a poppy seed and she'll be fine!" Dapplepaw grumbled. Flowerstripe nodded and whipped around back into her den. Storm sniffed Blueclaw's body; she was alive, just unconscious. He heard Dapplepaw growl.

"Why is every cat in my fur? She's only in shock! I don't get why every cat is treating her like she's dead!" Dapplepaw spat. Storm flinched, he expected Medicine Cats to be friendly and soothing like they were to their patients. Then again, a Medicine Cat with this much nerve could be good for making kits take their medicine. Flowerstripe appeared a moment later, small black seeds on her paws.

"Now I want you to take all of them" she murmured calmly to Blueclaw. Blueclaw obeyed and lapped up the seeds.

"Dapplepaw!" Flowerstripe turned to her apprentice.

"Yes?" Dapplepaw replied.

"Make sure Blueclaw sleeps and doesn't move until moonhigh" Flowerstripe ordered. Dapplepaw dipped his head obediently. Awe flashed through Storm, she could tame Dapplepaw that easily and have that much certainty around a patient?

"Do you need something?" Flowerstripe's mew broke his thoughts.

"Uh, no, I'm fine" Storm replied nervously. Flowerstripe's tail flicked dismissively.

"Well then, off you go" Flowerstripe meowed with a hint of amusent. Storm padded away to see Flamestar on the high-ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting!" he yowled, and cats piled into the clearing. For a second, he saw Flamestar glance at him.

"As you all know, we have a newcomer, a cat that helped Blazefang when she was attacked! This cat has shown great courage from traveling all the way from the old forest here. I will now give him his warrior name." Flamestar began. Yowls of approval rose from the crowd. Storm was tingling with pride and excitement; he would be a part of the clan for the rest of his life, under StarClan and the warrior code. A familiar scent wreathed around him.

_Bluestar!_

He murmured his thanks to the starry she-cat. Flamestar called Storm forward.

"From this day forth you will be known as Stormeyes, in honor of your brilliant eyes, the clan honors your bravery and strength and accept you as a full warrior of FlameClan!" Flamestar announced with pride.

"Stormeyes, Stormeyes!" The clan cheered his new name. He saw Flowerstripe staring at him, happiness shone in her eyes. Stormeyes slunk down like a mouse, embarrassed. Flowerstripe let out an mmrow of laughter before heading to her den. Blazefang padded up to Stormeyes.

"Congratulations! I would've never expected you would be a warrior!" Blazefang purred.

"Neither did I" Stormeyes admitted. Blazefang licked his ear.

"You'll be a fine warrior" she murmured excitedly. Stormeyes nodded and watched as she padded off.

"Hey Stormeyes!" Flowerstripe called from her den. Stormeyes rushed over to her.

"Yes?" he panted.

"Would you like to help me look for herbs?" Flowerstripe asked.

"Sure!" he meowed. Flowerstripe nodded and headed out of her den. Once they were in the forest, Flowerstripe paused.

"You are an unusual cat Stormeyes" Flowerstripe meowed. Stormeyes was too nervous to reply. Flowerstripe noticed him blushing.

"Medicine Cats can't have mates or kits" she reminded him "It distracts us from our duties" Stormeyes sighed.

"I wish it wasn't like this it doesn't seem fair" Stormeyes murmured. Flowerstripe looked at her paws.

"It's in the warrior code for a reason, Stormeyes I cannot change it no matter how much I want to" Flowerstripe mewed. The two cats padded onward to find the herbs, the scent of Tansy filled Stormeyes's senses. He dashed over to the smell and chewed the Tansy out of the ground. Tansy in his jaws he rushed over to Flowerstripe.

"Tansy, we were low on it!" Flowerstripe gingerly took the Tansy from him. "You are an amazing help Stormeyes"

_Chapter 7_

_Violetpaw's small and bloody body stood at Blazefang's paws_. Greif flooded her; this was such a tiny apprentice, died on her first time out of the camp. The scent of Wolf caught her; wolves don't usually stroll too close to the clan's territory. Blazegfang knew it must be dealt with, she wondered when Flamestar would send out a patrol. She sighed and padded towards the Medicine at den.

"What do you want?" Dapplepaw sighed. Blazefang looked around for Flowerstripe.

"Getting herbs with Stormeyes" Dapplepaw mewed irritably. Blazefang nodded and padded out of the den. Brambleclaw was out of the elders den with Squirrelflight at his side, they were going to bury Violetpaw now. Dark shadows streaked across the clearing, it was sunset, Blazefang padded out of the thorn tunnel into the forest for her nightly hunt. Everything was suddenly black and two flashing white specks stared down at Blazefang then it smiled a sharp-toothed grin.

"Darkspirit" Blazefang gasped. Darkspirit soared down to Blazefang.

"It's been a long time. How is your little "friend" in RainClan?" Darkspirit hissed. Blazefang stiffened, he knew about Scorchcaw?

"W-What friend?" Blazefang asked, fear pulsing through her. Darkspirit laughed.

"Heh, your precious little Scorchclaw, remember?" Darkspirit hissed. Blazefang stared at one of his paws, the claws were about a whisker long and they never went away. Blood-stains glowed red on the claws, Darkspirit sneered.

"Are you scared?" Darkspirit ran a claw down her spine "You should be" Blazefang dug her claws in the dirt and growled.

"Struck a nerve have I?" Darkspirit laughed. "I have something for you, its veeery special"

"I don't want your gift" Blazefang growled.

"Oh, but I insist!" Darkspirit struck Blazegfang in the back of her neck, and she fell into a peaceful darkness.

Light was glowing around Blazefang when she awoke. One of her eyes hurt and she stared into the lake. Her left eyes was black with a large glowing star in the middle, fire glowed around the star. Blazefang gasped. Was this Darkspirit's gift? She brushed some fur in front of it, hiding it from the world. Blazefang padded back to her den, felling as helpless as ever. What had she done to Darkspirit? Then she was forced into memory. Darkspirit and she were padding down a dark path, and then Blazefang stopped. Darkspirit stared at her, confused.

"Aren't you coming?" Darkspirit asked "We were going to mess with the Dark Forest." Blazefang shook her head.

"We can't do this Darkspirit, you're dead and I'm alive, I need to live my life without darkness" Blazefang murmured. Pain pierced Darkspirit's heart.

"But Blazefang, I can take you to StarClan! You can be without darkness and still be alive!" Darkspirit pleaded.

"No" Blazefang mewed "_You_ are the spirit of darkness, if I stay with you I'll be consumed in darkness" Pain and Rage flowed throughout Darkspirit.

"I don't want to leave you behind either, but this is what I must do, goodbye Darkspirit" Blazefang was thrust into the real world again. That was Darkspirit's memory; Blazefang gazed up at the one black star.

"I was right, I can't be with you or I'll be consumed in darkness, but this mark has changed that" Blazefang growled. _You have changed everything!_ Blazefang thought with rage. She dashed towards the Warrior's Den and flopped down into her nest. She curled her tail over her nose and fell asleep.

Claws flashed throughout her dream and the river ran with blood, FlameClan blood! All around her cats were fighting and dead. She gasped as she saw Darkspirit in the corner, staring at her with the same evil grin.

"FlameClan has lost" he hissed. Fear pulsed through Blazefang and she stared around her, all of FlameClan was dead. In front of Darkspirit's claws, dripping in blood was the cats she cared about the most Flamestar, Foxtail and Scorchclaw.

"How dare you!" Blazefang growled and she lunged for Darkspirit's throat. Darkspirit vanished and she hit the ground with a thud. Reappearing, Darkspirit held Blazefang down with his bloody claws.

"You cannot seek revenge on me" he grinned his evil grin "For I am forever trapped in darkness because of you, I can never feel the light for there is no light, I'm in the Place of No Stars, the Dark Forest if you will all…because…of" He leaned closer to Blazefang.

"You" he whispered. Blazefang flung him off and raced through the trees, aware of Darkspirit's gaze searing her pelt. She wanted to be far away from this dark cat, where she could never feel his evil glare or bloody claws that could rip the life out of anyone. Yowling, Blazefang awoke and was suddenly aware of the clan staring at her like she was completely mouse-brained. She wanted to slink to the back of the warrior's den and hide, but she couldn't with everyone staring at her.

Foxtail pushed through the crowd.

"Are you alright?" the red deputy mewed. Blazefang whimpered.

"I'm fine" Blazefang meowed simply. Wolfpaw pushed through the crowd, Silverpaw and Sharppaw followed.

"What happened? Did a fox get you?" Wolfpaw mewed. Sharppaw flinched at Wolfpaw's question.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting!" Flamestar yowled. Blazefang got to her paws and hurried out into the clearing, she sat next to Stormfang and Riverstripe.

"Duskpaw step forward" Flamestar meowed to the apprentice. Blazefang's heart flared in pride for her apprentice, she had forgot she had her assessment.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Flamestar asked.

"I do" Duskpaw replied in a hushed voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name" Flamestar announced "From now on you will be known as Duskflight, FlameClan honors your Courage and Bravery and accept you as a full warrior of FlameClan!"

"Duskflight! Duskflight!" Blazefang's cheer was louder than the rest. Duskfligth smiled down at her.

"Thanks for being such a great mentor" she murmured.

_Chapter 8_

_Flowerstripe padded up to Stormeyes._ Stormeyes had become like Flowerstripe's helper since their duties kept them apart, and he was more than happy to help.

"We're running low on Catmint; can you go collect some for me?" Flowerstripe asked Stormeyes.  
"Sure!" Stormeyes replied quickly, he raced out of the thorn barrier and towards the old two-leg nest. Catmint was growing near the side and he picked the leaves off their stem.

"Hey! Those are mine!" A hostile voice sounded from the roof of the two-leg nest. Stormeyes glanced upward and saw a cat, the color of amber, staring down at him with her eyes narrowed.

"That's my catmint! Find your own!" the amber cat screeched. The cat launched herself on Stormeyes and clawed his back. Stormeyes flung her off easily and struck a harsh blow to her cheek. Scarlet drops of blood splattered from it and the amber cat locked her jaws firmly around his throat.

"Don't you know who I am?" the cat meowed.

"N-no" Stormeyes croaked.

"I'm Amber! Don't forget it!" she bit down harder on his throat. For a second Stormeyes realized he was choking, if Amber keeps this up he'd die. A furious screech sounded from the undergrowth and something knocked Amber off of Stormeyes. Gasping for breath, Stormeyes looked up to find his savior to be Flowerstripe she was wrestling Amber in a mass of screeching.

"Flowerstripe!" Stormeyes gasped when he saw Flowerstripe fall to the ground. Fury surged through Stormeyes and he dashed forward. Stormeyes slashed Amber's neck and Amber fell, with a yowl. Amber got up quickly and dashed away from Flowerstripe and Stormeyes. Amber growled at Flowerstripe.

"I'll come back" Amber vowed. Stormeyes flicked his ear and turned to Flowerstripe. She was on her paws and was licking the blood from her pelt.

"Get Dapplepaw" Flowerstripe ordered. Stormeyes nodded and padded back to camp. Thunderstripe, who was guarding the camp nodded at Stormeyes. Dapplepaw glared at him.

"Where's Flowerstripe and why are you covered in blood?" Dapplepaw growled.

"Flowerstripe's hurt, she needs your help" Stormeyes meowed. Dapplepaw padded into the medicine den and came back with a few herbs.

"Let's go" Dapplepaw mewed. The two cats raced through the forest to where they saw Flowerstripe lying on the ground. Dapplepaw got to work and chewed his herbs into a poultice, when he was finished he applied it to Flowerstripe's wounds and wrapped them in cobwebs. Flowerstripe sighed in relief.

"You are a great medicine cat Dapplepaw" Flowerstripe murmured. 'Today I will give you your medicine cat name" Stormeyes glanced at Dapplepaw he was staring at him with a look that said _jealous? _Stormeyes grunted. He wasn't jealous that he didn't get a medicine name, he was a warrior. A patrol spotted them and raced over towards them. Jaywhisker gasped when she saw Flowerstripe and Stormeyes.

"What in the name of StarClan happened?" Jaggedcloud gasped. Sunpaw sniffed Stormeyes.

"Rouge scent" Sunpaw mewed. Blueclaw stared at Sunpaw, completely shocked.

"Yes, there was a rouge here, I was gathering Catmint and it ambushed me" Stormeyes explained "It would have killed me if Flowerstripe hadn't helped."

"We chased it off the territory, but there's no doubt it will come back" Flowerstripe meowed. Foxtail stared at Stormeyes.

"Let's get back to camp, we need to tell this to Flamestar" Foxtail announced. The cats padded back towards camp. Jaywhisker kept her eye on Stormeyes, and he felt uncomfortable, he didn't like it when cats stared at him. Thorns plucked at his pelt as Stormeyes padded into the camp, suddenly aware how large he was. Flamestar stared down at the patrol from the high-ledge, his ears were perked as if he was eager to hear what the patrol had to say.

"Stormeyes and Flowerstripe were ambushed by a rouge while gathering catmint" Foxtail announced. Shocked gasps sounded from the FlameClan cats.

"Are they ok?"

"Who is the rouge?"

"Will it come back?" Mousekit peered out of the nursery.

"Of course it won't! I'll tear it to shreds!" Whitekit squeaked and pounced on his sister Goldenkit. Frosteyes appeared and shooed her kits back into the nursery. Stormeyes stared at his leader.

"Very well, we will station guards by the twoleg nest, in case the rouge comes back" Flamestar decided before any of the cats lost their minds.

_Chapter 9_

Leopardpaw could hardly keep her paws still as she waited beside the thorn barrier. Was it sunhigh yet?

"Guess what!" Tigerpaw was dashing across the clearing towards her "Stormfang told me were going hunting with you and Blazefang!"

"Where _is _Blazefang?" Leopardpaw wailed.

"She's helping Flowerstripe with herbs" Tigerpaw replied.

Leopardpaw hurried to meet Blazefang. As she reached the Medicine Cat, she was nosing her way out of the den. Moss clung to Blazefang's pelt. She shook them off and padded towards the barrier.

"Was I supposed to be helping?" Leopardpaw asked.

"No, it's fine, let's go hunting now" Blazefang replied. For a second, Leopardpaw saw sleepiness in Blazefang's eyes. She shrugged and padded towards Tigerpaw.

"Our first hunting trip, I wonder what we'll catch!" Tigerpaw squeaked. Stormfang drove his paw over his ear.

"You might not catch something today" he mewed. Tigerpaw's tail drooped in dismay, Leopardpaw turned to see Wolfpaw padding towards them.

"Leaving without me?" Solartooth mewed playfully. Blazefang and Stormfang nodded at him.

"Don't try anything funny you two! _I'm_ catching the first prey!" Wolfpaw growled to Tigerpaw and Leopardpaw.

"Why yes O' great one! We would _never_ dare catch the first prey!" Tigerpaw teased. Leopardpaw purred in laughter. The patrol headed out of the thorn barrier out into the forest.

"Should we hunt by the Ancient Oak?" Blazefang asked Solartooth.

"No, let's hunt by the stream, maybe we can catch a fish or two" Solartooth purred. Leopardpaw made a disgusted face.

"Who wants to eat those slimy things?" Leopardpaw hissed.

"I'll eat one, I can be brave!" Wolfpaw meowed. Tigerpaw rolled her eyes.

"Eating a fish makes you brave? Well then all of StoneClan are brave!" Tigerpaw growled. Stormfang paused.

"We should train them to hunt" he meowed matter-of-factly. Solartooth and Blazefang nodded in agreement. The patrol headed towards the mossy clearing.

"Now, do what I do" Stormfang ordered. He neatly dropped into a low crouch, his tail hovering. Leopardpaw copied him.

"Keep your back straight" Blazefang told Leopardpaw. She straightened her back and tried making her tail hover.

"Good!" Stormfang told the apprentices. "Now, let's try a stalking technique" Stormfang let his paws slide over the moss and pawstep by pawstep he inched forward. Leopardpaw tried doing the same, but her paws felt wobbly.

"Slide your paws _over _the moss not under it!" Solartooth told Wolfpaw.

"Now, when you're a tail-length from your prey…" Stormfang eyes a pile of moss "Pounce on it and kill it quickly!" Stormfang pounced on the moss and bit it. Leopardpaw saw a swath of fern, copying Stormfang; she pounced on it and pretended to kill it.

"Now, let's try some real hunting" Blazefang announced. Wolfpaw nodded eagerly and Leopardpaw flicked him in the ear with her tail.

"Let's go by the Old Twoleg nest to hunt" Solartooth mewed. The other warriors nodded in agreement and the patrol set off towards the twoleg nest. Excitement made Leopardpaw's paws tingle, this is her first real hunt and she'd be spending it with her sister. When they arrived Blazefang spoke to Reedflower in a hushed voice, Reedflower nodded and let the patrol through.

"Now to test your skills" Blazefang announced "Everyone must catch at least one piece of prey"

"Remember, we'll be watching" Stormfang added. The apprentices nodded and went to work, Leopardpaw scented the air.

_Mouse!_

Edging closer to the prey she dropped into a low crouch and let her tail hover. When Leopardpaw was close enough, she pounced on her prey and finished it off with a quick bite.

"Great catch!" Blazefang meowed from the shadows, she padded out and her eyes glittered in pride. Tigerpaw stared at Leopardpaw, she smiled warmly, clearly congratulating her sister. Happiness surged through Leopardpaw.

"I-I wasn't _that _easy" Leopardpaw mewed.

"Of course it wasn't! I could catch that bird faster than you ever could!" Wolfpaw boasted and leapt onto the roof.

"Wolfpaw what are you" Solartooth was cut off, too late.

_Crack!_

The roof collapsed under Wolfpaw and he was sent tumbling into a dark hole in the floor of the twoleg nest.

"Mouse-brain! Star-Gazing, Feather-Watching Mouse-brain!" Tigerpaw yowled. Leopardpaw stared into the hole in horror, was Wolfpaw…dead?

_Chapter 10_

_Wood shards fell onto Blazefang as she watched Wolfpaw fall _from the roof into a dark hole.

"Mouse-brain! Star-Gazing, Feather-Watching Mouse-brain!" she heard Tigerpaw yowled. Blazefang glanced at Solartooth, who was crouched over the hole calling Wolfpaw's name.

"He's stuck in there! Quick find something to get him out!" Blazefang yowled and she leapt into the hole "I'm going to try to get him! Stay there and help" It was dark and she couldn't see her paws, she padded farther into the hole until she heard whimpers.

"Wolfpaw?" Blazefang called.

"Blazefang? Is that you?" Wolfpaw replied. "I can't feel my legs" Panic shot throughout Blazefang, remembering a nursery tale about Briarlight, a warrior who broke her backbone after a tree fell on her. Squinting her eyes against the light, Blazefang saw white specks gleam over Wolfpaw.

"Your poor kit is he paralyzed?" she heard a familiar hiss. Laughing burst from over Wolfpaw and a cat stepped forward. Blazefang's eyes widened in shock, it was Darkspirit.

"What have you done to him?" Blazefang growled unsheathing her claws, the mark in her left eye glowed. Darkspirit stepped back.

"The mark of yours glows brighter, all right I'll leave you" Darkspirit hissed. Now Blazefang understood, Darkspirit feared the mark. Blazefang brushed fur over her marked eye again and padded up to Wolfpaw. He was unconscious.

"Blazefang we found something!" Leopardpaw yowled into the hole.

"Good! I'll be right there!" Gently lifting Wolfpaw by his scruff, Blazefang padded back towards the entrance into the hole. A thick log poked into it and Blazefang sank her claws into the bark to help her up. Stormfang pulled her up along with Tigerpaw and Leopardpaw.

"You're ok!" Leopardpaw squeaked, but then paused and stared at Wolfpaw in horror. "Is he dead?"

"No, just unconscious" Blazefang replied through a mouthful of fur. Stormfang purred.

"You're the hero of the clan Blazefang!" Stormfang joked. Blazefang cuffed him over the ear playfully.

"Come on, that's enough hunting for today" Solartooth mewed.

"But I didn't catch that bird…" Wolfpaw mumbled.

"There will be another time, Wolfpaw"

The patrol headed out into the forest, greeting Robinspots as they went by. Squirrelear stared at Blazefang.

"You look terrible! What happened?" Squirrelear gasped, Blazefang looked at her fur, and it was messy.

"I'll give it a good grooming later" Blazefang suggested. Flowerstripe raced over to Wolfpaw, followed by recently named, Dapplestep.

"Unconscious" Blazefang told them, handing over Wolfpaw. Flowerstripe got to work, checking Wolfpaw for wounds and Stormeyes padded over to them.

"Is he alright?" Stormeyes asked Flowerstripe.

"He's fine" Flowerstripe told him soothingly "Now go back to your den, you deserve a good rest after today" Blazefang suddenly realized why she was so unnerved about going to the twoleg nest, a rouge had attacked Stormeyes there. Sighing, Blazefang padded towards the warrior's den. She was surprised to see Flamestar there, staring at her.

"Tonight's the gathering, I want you to go" Flamestar told her.

"Yes, Flamestar" Blazefang replied. A bout of coughing hit Flamestar and Blazefang suddenly realized how tired he looked.

"Are you going?" Blazefang asked. Flamestar blinked.

"No, I'm not fit to travel" Flamestar rasped "Foxtail will take my place" Foxtail nodded. When they were finished, Blazefang stepped back into the clearing, glancing around to find Stormeyes. Stormeyes was speaking with Flowerstripe, they looked very close. Blazefang narrowed her eyes, what's _really _going on between them?

"Hey Stormeyes!" Blazefang called. Stormeyes stared at her.

"Yes?" Stormeyes called back.

"Are you coming to the gathering?"

"Of course, and I can't wait!" Foxtail yowled and allowed the clan to head towards the island. Leopardpaw dashed beside Blazefang and looked up at her, eyes gleaming with excitement. Cold air ripped across SoulClan territory and Blazefang puffed out her fur against the wind. This leaf-bare was starting to become harsh, Flamestar already had Greencough, and Blazefang wondered who else would catch the cold. Leopardpaw started to look uncertain, as if she was reading Blazefang's mind. FlameClan stopped at the tree trunk that formed a bridge to the island and one by one each cat crossed. Blazefang padded behind the Apprentices, ready to catch them if they fell. For Blazefang, crossing into the island was easy; she'd been doing it for moons

Once the clan was across, Foxtail gave the signal to head into the clearing. Blazefang was the first to enter the Island and she searched for Scorchclaw. She spotted his ginger tabby pelt at the edge of the Island, sitting alone. Blazefang padded up to him and licked his ear.

"Are you ok?" Blazefang asked. Scorchclaw yawned.

"Just a bit tired" Scorchclaw replied. He leaned against Blazefang for warmth. "It's going to be a cold leaf-bare"

"yea…" Blazefang murmured. She saw Dewcloud and Longnight pad up to them, why were they coming up to them? Longnight dipped his head in greeting and Dewcloud sat, tail curled over paws.

"Greetings" Longnight began, and his eyes flickered in amusement "Blaze's fang and Scorch's claw" Blazefang bristled. They knew about the prophecy the whole time? Scorchclaw smoothed Blazefang's fur

"It's ok" he murmured. Dewcloud looked excited.

"Welcome to the four, Cloud of Dew and a Long Night" Scorchclaw purred. "I received word from StarClan and told Blazefang, we must meet at the Moonpool at every quarter moon" A yowl sounded from the great oak, the beginning of the gathering. Stonestar spoke first.

"Last night, one of our warriors was ambushed and killed on a patrol by a RainClan cat!" he announced. Yowls of outrage sounded from RainClan "Tallstorm, one of our senior warriors saw the whole thing!" Blazefang gasped. Tallstorm had attacked her and Scorchclaw. Beside her, Longnight bristled.

"He tried to kill me yesterday, on the same patrol" Longnight whispered "He tried to kill us all, Stonestar as well, he failed, but Sparrowflight…"

"RainClan would never kill a warrior!" Rainstar growled "As for StoneClan, your warriors have been hunting on our territory! We saw a dead squirrel with StoneClan scent all over it!"  
"Liar! What would we want with your stupid squirrels?"

Rainstar leaned close to him, claws unsheathed. "That's what I want to know."

"Stop!" Foxtail yowled "you _cannot_ fight at a gathering!"

"Shut up! You're only a deputy Foxtail! We do what we want!" Rainstar growled. "StoneClan will not accuse us! RainClan attack!"

_Chapter 11_

_Fighting rose from all around Leopardpaw,_ what would FlameClan do? Were we helpless? Foxtail and Soulstar exchanged a furious glance.

"FlameClan will fight on RainClan's side!" Foxtail announced.

"Then SoulClan will join StoneClan!" Soulstar growled. Leopardpaw wailed in horror, she was still like a kit! Blazefang picked her up by the scruff and dragged her away. Three other cats were there, staring at Blazefang and her.

"My apprentice, she'll need protection, she cannot do a single battle move yet" Blazefang mewed "It's still her first moon" The other three cats nodded in understanding.

"Why are we talking to the enemy?" Leopardpaw screeched, struggling to escape Blazefang's grip.

"They are not enemies, they're my friends" Blazefang meowed. Had her mentor gone mad? Becoming friends with warriors from other clans was against the code!

"Leopardpaw" Blazefang's mew was soft "Trust me; everything will be alright, I promise" Glancing upward, Leopardpaw saw clouds starting to cover the moon until it was completely gone. Why were the clans still fighting?

"Leopardpaw, I need you to help in the fight" Blazefang mewed. Leopardpaw tingled in excitement, her first real battle! She leapt into the clearing and slashed at a SoulClan warrior, sending scarlet drops flying. The warrior turned on her and knocked her off her paws, the warrior quickly pinned her. A terrified screech sounded from behind the warrior and someone flung him off, it was Tigerpaw.

"Let's go! Nothing will get done if we stand here!" She yowled. Leopardpaw nodded and rushed into the battle with Tigerpaw at her side. A StoneClan warrior stopped them and pounced on Tigerpaw, raking her with his back claws Leopardpaw slashed at his muzzle repeatedly until he released Tigerpaw. Moving as one, Tigerpaw and Leopardpaw advanced on the warrior until he ran, screeching. Foxtail yowled from the Great Oak and the battling cats stared up at her.

"You fox-hearts, look at the moon!" Foxtail growled. The cats stared at the sky, there was no moon. At once the cats started to panic and raced from the Island back home, all except FlameClan. Leopardpaw looked up at her deputy, what was she going to do?

"Let's get home, we won't waste anymore time here" Foxtail ordered and one by one the cats filed out of the Island. Tigerpaw padded up to Leopardpaw.

"We make a great team!" Tigerpaw squealed. Leopardpaw nodded, they were sisters after all! Once at their territory, Tigerpaw paused, she saw her sister gazing at the stream. Leopardpaw followed her gaze to find a cream-colored pelt half drowned in the stream. She heard Stormeyes gasp and dash over to the cream pelt.

"Flowerstripe?" Stormeyes prodded the lifeless cream-colored pelt. Dapplestep raced through the crowd and sat by his mentor's body.

"Flowerstripe wake up!" there was panic in Stormeyes's mew "You'll be fine! Dapplestep's here!" Leopardpaw chocked with grief, Flowerstripe was…dead?

"I can't identify the killer" Foxtail murmured. The clan surrounded the lifeless body of Flowerstripe and Robinspots with Stormeyes hauled the body back to camp.

Leopardpaw whimpered and Blazefang padded to her side.

"It's okay Leopardpaw, she's with her family in StarClan" Blazefang meowed soothingly. _Yeah, but she's not here! _Leopardpaw wanted to snap. Once at the camp, Dapplestep dashed into his den, he looked panicked. Then Leopardpaw remembered Flamestar was sick with Greencough! Suddenly, the scent of death caught Leopardpaw.

"No." Blazefang gasped and she dashed to the Medicine Den. Leopardpaw followed close behind and raced through the bramble screen. There was Flamestar, lying lifeless in the middle of the den.

"Oh StarClan no!" Blazefang screeched. _Its okay Blazefang, he's with his family in StarClan_ Leopardpaw thought. Squirrelear padded into the den

"He's dead isn't he…?" Squirrelear whispered. Blazefang stared at her father and nodded. Squirrelear shook her head and Blazefang raced out of the den into the forest. Leopardpaw raced after her and slunk silently through the undergrowth to follow her. Soon, she realized Blazefang was at the border with RainClan, waiting. Leopardpaw narrowed her eyes, what was her mentor hiding? A dark orange pelt appeared and padded towards Blazefang.

"What's wrong?" The cat was Scorchclaw! Leopardpaw dug her claws into the ground, was her mentor mouse-brained?

"M-My father died" Blazefang whimpered. _Don't tell him that! _Leopardpaw screeched inwardly. Scorchclaw padded up to Blazefang and pressed his muzzle to her cheek

"It'll be okay" Scorchclaw murmured "Think about our kits" Blazefang sighed. Leopardpaw couldn't take it anymore; she burst from the bushes and confronted Blazefang.

"You're a traitor!" Leopardpaw snarled. Blazefang blinked in surprise.

"I-I….This isn't what it looks like Leopardpaw!" Blazefang mewed in shock.

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Leopardpaw screeched she dashed away as fast as she could; she didn't want to be near Blazefang. Making friends with cats from other clans, taking a mate from another clan, it was all too much!

_She's abandoned us!_

_Chapter 12_

_Stormeyes crouched beside Flowerstripe's lifeless _body, grief flashing in his brilliant discolored eyes. Flamestar's body was set next to Flowerstripe's later and Stormeyes only stared on with a blank expression. _This shouldn't have happened! _Stormeyes wailed inwardly. He whipped around and saw Leopardpaw padding through the thorn tunnel. Irritation was sparking from her pelt like lightning.

TO BE CONTINUED

44


End file.
